


Il cielo di Roma

by Elissa



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (e che novità), Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, non c'è molto da taggare è una cosina fluff un po' introspettiva con gente che si bacia, suppongo????, that's it that's the fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissa/pseuds/Elissa
Summary: A Lisbona, d'altronde, non avevate bisogno della sveglia: c'era sempre qualcuno che bussava alla porta per ricordare che avevate questo o quell'appuntamento improrogabile a cui presentarvi entro una mezz'ora -dopo il primo giorno in cui aveva bussato a vuoto, Paolo aveva smesso di cercarvi in camere separate, evitando accuratamente l'elefante nella stanza e aggiungendo un sibillino "avverti tu Fabrizio, giusto?" che tentava di mantenere quel segreto di Pulcinella ancora per un po'.Fabrizio ed Ermal tornano da Lisbona.[O anche: l'origine del famoso "Poi Fabrizio Moro è geloso, capito?"]





	Il cielo di Roma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questo è un lavoro di fantasia che non intende rappresentare in alcun modo la realtà né definire l'orientamento sessuale delle persone coinvolte. Non linkate ai diretti interessati i fanwork che coinvolgono le ship ché non hanno bisogno di altra ispira- EHM, perché potrebbero metterli a disagio e non mi pare assolutamente il caso. Loro sono stati così tranquilli al riguardo finora ma non tiriamo la corda, per l'amor del Cielo.  
> (SIGNOR PAOLO PASTORINO SE MI STA LEGGENDO NON MI DENUNCI SONO UNA PERSONA PERBENE LE DO PURE DEL LEI PURE SE AVREMO UNA MISERIA DI DIFFERENZA D'ETÀ)
> 
> Essì, per una volta niente au nel senso vero e proprio del termine. Ispirata dalla famosa battuta nel video di canesecco "No che poi Fabrizio Moro è geloso!".  
> Giusy -che come al solito ha avuto la dubbia fortuna di leggere in anteprima perché, sì, anche questa è stata scritta su whatsapp perché il mio cervello ovviamente ha iniziato a urlare nei momenti meno opportuni- consiglia di ascoltare nel frattempo l'esibizione di Portami Via del 5 Giugno a Radio Subasio. Se vi sentite male per sta cosa, i danni chiedeteli a lei.  
> Il titolo è dalla storia fatta da Ermal su instagram appunto il 14 maggio, giornata in cui è ambientato sto malloppone di fyccina.  
> E niente, spero possiate gradire!!!

Il trillare allegro della sveglia ti sbalza via dal mondo dei sogni con irruenza, ricordandoti che anche oggi non dormirai abbastanza per sentirti riposato.

A Roma, la luce del sole di metà maggio comincia a far capolino dalle tapparelle abbassate, e il tuo primo pensiero, mentre ad occhi chiusi cerchi a tentoni sul comodino dove avevi lasciato a caricare il telefono, è "Questo è il mattino dopo".

È un pensiero confuso e ovattato, e non ha molto senso: l'avventura all'Eurovision è finita già da due giorni, e _tutto il resto_  è cominciato molto prima di ieri; eppure, con Fabrizio che ti pesa addosso e borbotta geroglifici incomprensibili in romanaccio che sembrano ogni secondo che passa un'imprecazione in più rivolta alla tua sveglia, ti sembra così _giusto_ che fai fatica a correggerlo.

Oggi è Il Mattino Dopo, e lasci a dopo il caffè l'interpretazione dell'etichetta sibillina che il tuo inconscio ha scelto di dare a questa giornata.

Nel frattempo, decidi di aprire gli occhi, attratto dalla voce impastata dal sonno che litiga col tuo telefono.

"Come cazzo- Buongiorno, bell'addormentato" ti dice Fabrizio, notando subito i tuoi occhi aperti nella penombra. "Che cazzo è sto codice?" domanda, sventolando il telefono davanti al tuo naso.

"Vanno scelti i numeri in ordine crescente" bisbigli, afferrando il cellulare e componendo la sequenza.

Silenzio, finalmente. Rimetti l'aggeggio infernale sopra il comò, di fianco a una torre pendente di libri e dischi e quadernini che riesce a non crollare solo per miracolo -o Fabrizio è un ingegnere in incognito, ma ne dubiti fortemente.

Il suo sguardo, quando lo incontri di nuovo, è sbigottito, anche se l'effetto è rovinato dal suo continuo sfregarsi le palpebre con la mano.

"Se non riesco a sbloccarla vuol dire che non son sveglio abbastanza, e continua a suonare" gli spieghi, e lui aggrotta le sopracciglia, un "Sarà..." poco convinto che gli sfugge dalle labbra.

A Lisbona, d'altronde, non avevate bisogno della sveglia: c'era sempre qualcuno che bussava alla porta per ricordare che avevate questo o quell'appuntamento improrogabile a cui presentarvi entro una mezz'ora -dopo il primo giorno in cui aveva bussato a vuoto, Paolo aveva smesso di cercarvi in camere separate, evitando accuratamente l'elefante nella stanza e aggiungendo un sibillino "avverti tu Fabrizio, giusto?" che tentava di mantenere quel segreto di Pulcinella ancora per un po'.

Ti osserva, ora, Fabrizio, un pugno ancora stretto sull'occhio chiuso e le labbra piegate in un sorriso addormentato.

"Scusa per l'alzataccia" sbadigli, perché almeno lui poteva evitare il risveglio alle otto di mattina dopo un viaggio in aereo. "Però te lo avevo detto che potevo dormire da qualche altra parte, ho il video da girare stamattina."

Lui alza gli occhi al cielo, la mano che scivola delicata sulla tua fronte, a scostare i riccioli che vi si sono appiccicati nel sonno. "Ma ti pare che ti faccio dormire in albergo quando stai qua" replica, con una smorfia. "Per due ore di sonno, poi."

Tu chiudi gli occhi, per qualche secondo, e non sai nemmeno se sia per goderti meglio le sue carezze o per scivolare ancora un po' nel dormiveglia di questo mattino dopo, per rubare ancora qualche prezioso minuto alla notte in cui avete dormito troppo poco, nonostante siate tornati in Italia alle sette di sera.

Lui ti lascia fare, scivolando con le dita a sfiorare i contorni del tuo viso, facendo su e giù lungo la linea del naso, incastrando le dita tra i ricci che si sono annodati durante il sonno. Non ti riaddormenti, perché la pressione della sua mano su di te è sufficiente a tenerti abbastanza sveglio da non crollare, ma abbracci il limbo di immagini e colori che sai non essere reali con conforto e, quando finalmente riapri gli occhi, nemmeno dieci minuti dopo, ti senti stranamente più riposato di prima.

"Buongiorno" mormori, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, e il suo sorriso s'allarga di tenerezza, illumina la stanza in penombra anche mentre si china per darti un bacio sulla fronte, la mano che non si è scostata dal tuo viso ma si è solo appoggiata sulla guancia, il pollice che strofina piano la tua pelle.

"Ciao" sussurra, le sue labbra che lambiscono ancora la tua fronte, onde che si infrangono sulla battigia.

(Ieri notte: quelle stesse labbra, appena sotto il tuo orecchio, mentre ti abbandonavi a lui e ti sussurrava parole senza senso, _bello_  e _nostro_ e _mio_  e tu riuscivi a capire, capivi perfettamente cosa intendesse e infatti ti sei stretto a lui, hai cercato le sue labbra perché hai capito e _tradurre è tradire_ non è mai stato vero come in quel momento, come per quella lingua lì che proviene da un punto non meglio definito tra lo stomaco e il cuore.)

"Doccia e poi colazione?" ti domanda, allontanando il viso ma non la mano, che scivola verso la spalla mentre ti metti a sedere, il lenzuolo che si appallottola sul tuo ventre. "Vai prima tu così io preparo tutto" aggiunge.

"Ma come, non mi raggiungi?" tenti, ma lui ride del tuo tentativo di malizia.

"Ma se stai ancora a dormì" replica, scuotendo la testa.

Poi però ti bacia la spalla nuda e l'angolo delle labbra, in una muta richiesta di perdono; se anche volessi dirgli di no, in questo pigro mattino dopo, ci vorrebbe molta più forza di volontà di quella che possiedi per non concedergli un bacio a fior di labbra, prima di alzarti e affrontare la consapevolezza che la vostra vita normale bussa alla porta, molto più insistentemente di quanto Paolo abbia mai fatto negli ultimi giorni.

  
La doccia -tiepida, ché è vero che ti sei abituato all'acqua gelida del tuo appartamento, ma non per questo devi disdegnare lo scaldabagno quando se ne presenta l'opportunità- non riesce a scrollarti il sonno di dosso, ma scioglie i muscoli indolenziti e ti fa riguadagnare un po' di energia.

Nella tua testa batte il ritmo di una canzone, ma le parole sono sempre le stesse: _questo è il mattino dopo_. Le capisci meglio, ora che l'acqua ti ridà il contatto con la realtà: sei -siete- tornati in Italia. È il mattino dopo la fine, è il mattino in cui ci si rimbocca le maniche e si ricomincia. Il giorno dopo una piccola rivoluzione silenziosa, in cui ci si guarda attorno e si fa l'inventario di cosa si può tenere e cosa va, invece, buttato via.

Ti sono già capitati fin troppi "mattini dopo", nella tua vita, ma mai così dolci.

(Venerdì notte: vi siete asciugati in un silenzio che avresti saputo definire solo come _companionable_ , il miscuglio di lingue degli ultimi giorni che ha avuto la meglio sulla tua capacità di espressione. Lui ti ha guardato, un sorriso divertito, e prima che potessi capire cosa stesse tramando, ti aveva già coperto la testa con l'asciugamano, quei versi sciocchi che hanno accompagnato il vostro soggiorno in Portogallo soffocati dalle risate mentre ti tirava a sé.

"Adesso pari un fantasma" ha detto, continuando coi suoi "Uuuuuuhhhh", e l'attacco di risa ha colpito anche te, stretto al suo petto.

"Meglio che un cadavere" l'hai rimbeccato, e, nonostante fossero coperti dall'asciugamano, hai potuto avvertire il bacio che ha lasciato tra i tuoi capelli.)

  
La cucina, quando finalmente scendi per fare colazione, è immersa nella luce del sole. Fabrizio è seduto con la schiena rivolta alla finestra, una tazza di latte e una scatola di biscotti troppo colorata per appartenere alla dispensa di un quarantatreenne -"Ma zitto, piacciono ad Anita e so' buoni, tie', assaggia"- davanti a sé. Ti regala un sorriso che vorresti portarti dietro per tutto il tour invernale, altro che coperte termiche e stronzate simili, e indica il caffè che ti aspetta, ancora fumante, nella sua tazzina.

Non parlate, per un po'. Non è un silenzio carico: tu controlli i messaggi della notte precedente mentre sorseggi il caffè, lui mangiucchia i suoi biscotti e butta gli occhi su un libro che giaceva aperto sul tavolo da ieri notte, sfogliandone qualche pagina.

Ogni tanto lo cogli a lanciarti un'occhiata di sottecchi da sopra gli occhiali, e senti le labbra tendersi in un sorriso; lui ricambia, china la testa sul libro e si risistema gli occhiali con una mano, mentre con l'altra va a toccarsi i capelli.

Sarebbe stupido parlare di farfalle nello stomaco a trentasette anni, se non fosse che le senti, le bastarde, a ridere dell'ironia della situazione da dentro la tua pancia mentre riporti lo sguardo sulla cronaca in tempo reale delle disavventure di Vige e Pastorino all'aeroporto.

(Il vostro primo risveglio insieme: la mano di Fabrizio ferma sulla tua schiena, la tua testa appoggiata sul suo petto, il battito del suo cuore il vitale memento che non ti sei immaginato nulla, la musica dei suoi suoni che plasmava la realtà.

Le sue labbra tra i tuoi capelli, una carezza morbida lungo la colonna vertebrale; "Allora non c'era bisogno di fare una band per farti passare più tempo con me" ha sussurrato.

Hai gracchiato una risata, ché di tutte le cose che potevi aspettarti da questo primo risveglio insieme, questa era proprio l'ultima.

"Allora bastava questo per farti desistere con sta storia della band? Potevi dirlo subito" hai ribattuto. "Non avrei mica sprecato tempo."

Gli hai baciato il petto scosso dalle risa perché ti pareva l'unica soluzione sensata, in quel momento.)

Non fai in tempo a terminare il caffè che ti sta allungando la busta col tabacco, anche quella, come il suo libro, abbandonata sul tavolo prima di salire in camera ieri notte. Non dice nulla, ma sfila due filtri dalla loro scatola, e tu abbozzi una risata, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Prepari le due sigarette con gesti meccanici, poi gli porgi quella destinata a lui. Fabrizio spalanca la finestra: fumate con la testa e un braccio fuori, fianco a fianco, il posacenere sul davanzale a raccogliere gli scarti.

Fuori, le fronde degli alberi si muovono con una brezza gentile; il cielo è limpido, qualche nuvola bianca che brulica qua e là come una pecorella che non ha voglia di tornare al suo gregge.

"Ma non dovevi girarlo a Marzo, il video?" esordisce Fabrizio, quando ormai la fiamma è arrivata al filtro.

"Ci son stati casini" gli spieghi, scrollando le spalle. Lui annuisce, e ti si appoggia addosso con la spalla, l'ennesimo punto di contatto tra di voi.

"Ci stanno sempre casini" concorda, e vi perdete per qualche minuto in discussioni tecniche, dei video orribili e delle pretese dei registi che vogliono per forza far di testa loro, senza neppure provare a capire i testi delle canzoni di cui andranno a dirigere il video.

"Mi è andata bene, insomma" sospiri, dopo che Fabrizio ti ha raccontato l'aneddoto rubato a non hai capito bene quale suo amico di quando ancora suonava nei locali sgangherati.

"A proposito, non me l'hai detto mica come sarà sto video."

Gli spieghi brevemente l'idea: lo speed date -"Certo che lo so cos'è, so' stato due anni single e credi che non abbiano tentato di portarmici?"- e la storia d'amore che nasce in un attimo e travolge come un fiume in piena, il tempo di una canzone per guardare nell'anima di un'altra persona e gettare le fondamenta per un sogno insieme, e il tuo appuntamento con delle mani senza nome in parallelo a quello dei due innamorati a rappresentare il tuo rapporto coi fan.

Fabrizio si scosta dalla sua posizione solo per potersi mettere davanti a te, seguirti con lo sguardo, annuire mentre ti dà la sua completa concentrazione. Quando termini fa un fischio d'approvazione. "Bello" dice, e come al solito senti formicolare le mani e il battito furioso del cuore in petto, perché ricordi ancora quando la sua era solo una voce in radio che ammiravi e ora è qui, davanti a te, che ti dice queste cose e il cervello si disconnette per qualche secondo, ogni singola volta.

"Ma quindi parteciperai pure tu a sto speed date?" chiede, ed è fin troppo divertito.

"Cos'è, pensi che non sia capace? Non è che si debba per forza essere tutti bonazzi come te per far colpo in qualche minuto, anche la simpatia ha il suo fascino, e di quella sono pieno zeppo."

Stavolta ride apertamente, la testa all'indietro mentre ti afferra la nuca. "E che non lo so?" dice, e il sorriso che ha sulle labbra ti canzona per ben altre ragioni rispetto a quelle che avevi considerato all'inizio.

La sua mano scivola sulla guancia, in quel percorso che ormai le è abituale, ed è così bello, in questo momento, che quasi ti mozza il fiato: dai capelli sfatti, agli occhiali che stanno pian piano scendendo sul naso, al sorriso divertito e agli occhi che, invece, tradiscono una felicità un po' inverosimile, un po' troppo pacifica per poterla credere reale, ma è la stessa che provi tu.

"Attento a non fare troppo il piacione, che poi ti lasci dietro tutti i cuori spezzati e io so' geloso, capito?" ridacchia, posando la fronte contro la tua.

Rotei gli occhi, anche se senti le labbra tirare in un sorriso. Se è vero che il bene lascia segni sul viso, allora sei ragionevolmente sicuro il suo segno Fabrizio te l'abbia lasciato sulle labbra, a furia di sorridere così forte che fa quasi male.

"Ah, davvero?" chiedi. Gli sfili gli occhiali dal naso, piegandoli con attenzione, perché ti stavano premendo addosso e non vuoi distruggere la montatura mentre ti avvicini. "E quindi, che succede se sei geloso?" prosegui, dopo aver poggiato gli occhiali alla cieca sulla prima superficie orizzontale a portata di mano.

I vostri nasi si strofinano e fai fatica a continuare a respirare, figurarsi parlare, con lui così vicino e le sue mani addosso -quella che non ti sfiora la guancia è andata a cingerti il fianco, a toccare un'altra delle impronte indelebili che ha lasciato su di te.

Fabrizio nemmeno ci prova, a parlare: chiude gli occhi e ti bacia, lentamente, con trasporto, la luce del sole che riscalda i vostri profili e la sua bocca che riscalda tutto il resto di te. È uno di quei baci _toe-curling_ -e dannazione, dovresti davvero cercare di rimettere l'inglese in quel cassetto della tua testa dove ha dormito negli ultimi anni senza disturbarti troppo, ma ora risulta un'impresa impossibile. Ci penserai dopo questo bacio, quando non ci sarà la presenza di Fabrizio a scombinarti il cervello, a creare una bolla di perfetto vuoto tra i tuoi pensieri che solitamente si rincorrono senza sosta.

Quando vi separate, hai il suo volto tra le mani, la barba ruvida che ti punge i palmi e il desiderio che pesa sullo stomaco.

"Doveva essere un avvertimento di quello che succederà se ti faccio ingelosire? Perché non mi sembra una tecnica effi-" ti taglia la frase a metà, con un nuovo bacio, abbastanza intenso da farti girare la testa.

"Era per ricordarti cosa ti perdi se vai a flirtare con degli sconosciuti" replica lui, un sorriso malizioso mentre ti strofina il labbro inferiore con il pollice.

(Paolo -che, sia benedetto, non dimentica il suo lavoro nemmeno quando è disperso a Lisbona- deve chiamarti tre volte prima che tu distolga la tua attenzione dalle labbra di Fabrizio e dalle sue mani che hanno iniziato a giocare coi bottoni della camicia quasi senza pensare.  
Arrivi in ritardo di quasi mezz'ora -"Vedi che ho ragione a dire che sei sempre in ritardo!" "Guarda che tecnicamente la colpa è tua, sei una pessima influenza"- ma ne vale la pena.)


End file.
